There and Back Again
by Eruanna Undomiel
Summary: Erudessa Nuneth works for Bilbo Baggins and has done so for many years. She goes along with him on his great adventure to the Lonely Mountain. But there is more to this girl than meets the eye. She carries a deep secret that only one of the company knows.
1. Unexpected Party part 1

_**This is just something I came up with and thought that you Hobbit/Lord of the Ring fans would enjoy. I am sticking as close to Tolkien as I possibly can and some of the dialogue that the dwarves have, he wrote. Which leads into the disclaimer that goes for all chapters. I don't own the Hobbit or the plot. I only own Erudessa or Dessa. If a chapter name is followed by "part (insert number here)" then the plot is not mine and is Tolkien's. If the chapter title is simply a title, then that plot is mine and I just inserted it into the story to add to my character or fill in gaps Tolkien left blank. This chapter is what happens after Bilbo meets Gandalf, which is why I named the chapter what I did. This chapter though is all my invention plot-wise. Please review and let me know what you think. I will send all flames to Smaug. I hope you enjoy!!**_

**There and Back Again**

**By Eruanna Undomiel**

**As told by Erudessa Nuneth**

**Unexpected Party Part 1**

I reached for the towel and dried my hands, then used the towel to start drying a glass. I bent to put the glass away and as I stood up, I heard a patter of feet approaching. I turned, wondering who had entered my domain, known to most people as the kitchen. I smiled as I recognized my visitor. "Hello, Mr. Bilbo!"

He smiled a bit. "Hello, Dessa."

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"A cup of tea and some cakes please. My nerves need steadied." I looked at him. He looked the same at first glance; grey hair askew, cloudy blue eyes and laugh lines around his mouth. But as I looked further I saw that his eyes darted and he seemed nervous.

"Right away." I went into the pantry adjoining the kitchen to fetch some cakes. I was Bilbo Baggins' maid and cook and I had been for many years. I gave Bilbo the cakes and set some water to boil.

"Thank you, Erudessa. I don't know how I'd manage without you."

"I don't know either, Bilbo," I said, causing him to chuckle.

My name is Erudessa Nuneth, not Dessa. If you're wondering how I got this name, don't ask. I didn't come up with it. My mother and father did. It means "Woman of God", but how that matches my twin I'll never know. Her name is Erulisse, which means "Grace." How those two names corresponded was beyond me.

I bustled around the kitchen, getting everything ready for an early tea. This place was so different from my home. It was a little small for me, but not too bad. I did have to try to shrink a bit sometimes at different parts for the house, but I would live. The house was made for a hobbit who was about a foot and a half shorter than me. Oh, well.

I poured Bilbo a cup of tea with three lumps of sugar, handed it to him and sat across from him, adjusting my yellow skirt. "Now. What has you upset?"  
"I saw Gandalf a few minutes ago."

My eyes lit up. Gandalf! Some Shire-folk might say that he was a troublemaker, but I loved his appearances, as did all hobbit children.. "Why would that make you do upset?"  
"He wants me to go on an adventure with him."

My eyes widened. Hobbits were not adventures creatures. Bilbo would hate going on an adventure. "You aren't going are you?"  
He put a hand on mine. "Of course not. But," he looked at me sheepishly; "he is coming for tea tomorrow."

"Don't feel bad. I can handle it with no problems!" I patted his hand. "Don't worry. Now," I stood up. "I have some dusting to do." From then on our day followed it's normal course.


	2. Unexpected Party part 2

**Unexpected Party Part 2**

I put the teakettle on the stove. It was near four and Bilbo and I were about to have tea together, as we always did unless there was company. I grabbed some cakes, put them on a plate and took them over to the table in the dining room. It was a spacious room with a good deal of windows facing the Shire and was located very near the front door. I started to walk to the kitchen using the main tunnel and I stopped and checked myself over in the mirror. I adjusted my hair over my shoulder, carefully trying to hide my ears a bit, for they had a bit more of a point than any hobbit ear. I rubbed my blue-gray eyes, trying to fight off the sleepiness. My face was free of wrinkles, a fact that set me a part from most hobbits my age, and there was no hair on my feet.

I heard the teakettle whistle and rushed to the kitchen. I poured tea into the cups and set the cups in the dining room, leaving the kettle in the kitchen. I poked my head into the main tunnel that led to all of the rooms and called "Bilbo!" I knew that would bring him. As soon as Bilbo came in, there was a knock at the door. Bilbo and I looked at each other, suddenly remembering Gandalf's visit.

Bilbo went to the door and I went to the kitchen. Intuition told me that something grand was about to happen, so I poured myself a cup of tea and situated myself near the door between the kitchen and the dining room. Bilbo had a door inserted between it and the kitchen to save walking time for me.

I heard two voices. One was Bilbo's and other did _not_ belong to Gandalf. It was a little deep, with a trace of a burr. Bilbo and whoever-his-name-was weren't far into tea when there was another knock at the door. The kitchen door was cracked, but not enough for me to see through, and I knew the dining room didn't have a door into the tunnel, so I craned to hear the words spoken in the hallway. The words were faint, but audible. "So you have got here at last!" That was Bilbo. _Did that mean Gandalf was here?_

A new voice replied, not Gandalf, for the new voice was very similar to the one of the person in the dining room. "I see they have begun to arrive already. Balin at your service!" _Balin? That wasn't a_ _hobbit name_. I strongly doubted these people were hobbits. _What did he mean by "they?  
"__Come along in, and have some tea!" It took Bilbo a minute to get that out.  
"A little beer would suit me better, if it is all the some to you, my good sir," said the newcomer. "But I don't mind some cake – seed-cake, if you have any." That was my cue. I didn't stick around to hear Bilbo's reply. I straightened my yellow paisley skirt, white blouse, and apron. Then I headed to the pantry to get some beer for Balin and some cakes. I emerged from the pantry to see a very flustered Bilbo.  
"Don't worry," I told him."Gandalf shall come soon enough and explain everything. In the meantime, may I serve? I want to see your 'guests.'"  
He smiled and nodded, leaving for the dining room by way of the main tunnel. I entered the room by the kitchen door. What I saw almost caused me to drop the dishes. Dwarves! Dwarves in Bag End!  
I kept my composure and set the cakes in the middle of the table. One dwarf seemed more settled in than the other, so the other must be Balin. I set the cup in front of him and received a nod of thanks. A knock sounded and then again. I retreated to the kitchen door to wait and Bilbo left to answer._

"What can I do for you, my dwarves?" _More?_I groaned to myself. I could only take so much. Besides, if they ate as much as these dwarves did, they might empty a whole pantry!  
"Kili at your service!" This voice was male, but higher than Balin and the other dwarf's. "And Fili!" an identical voice added on.  
"At yours and your family's!" said Bilbo, as the two new additions walked in. It took me all of two seconds, to identify Kili and Fili as twins.  
"Dwalin and Balin here already, I see," said one of them. I think it was Kili. "Let us join the throng!" _Dwalin must be the name of the other dwarf,_ I thought_. Wait, throng?!  
Bilbo must have the same thought for looked pale. I handed him some tea. He gave me a grateful smile and took one drink, before there was another knock at the door. "Someone at the door!" he said. Poor hobbit.  
"Some four, I should say by the sound," said Fili. I think. "Besides we saw them coming along behind us in the distance. He then resumed talking with the dwarves. I was very interested in their conversation. They talked about mines and gold and goblin troubles (which I was sorely tempted to add my two bits on) and dragons. It was an interesting conversation, but one I thought wise to stay away from for now._

Meanwhile, Bilbo had left to answer the door. There was a rush of names and I head at least four voices say "at your service" as Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin, and Gloin came straight into the dining room and pulled us some chairs. They called for ale, porter, coffee, and most of all – cakes. I dashed for the pantry and was very busy for the next couple of minutes.  
Another knock sounded at the door. Not a polite rap, but a harsh bang, as though someone was using a stick to knock. I sighed. What a busy Wednesday this was! Bilbo left to get the door and shortly after there was a loud THUD.

I heard a familiar voice say "Carefully! Carefully! It is not like you to keep friends waiting on the mat, and then open the door like a pop-gun! Let me introduce Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and especially Thorin!" I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. There were no more than four dwarves coming into the room with Gandalf and Bilbo behind.

"Now we are all here!" I was immensely relieved. "Quite a merry gathering! Ah! Hello Dessa!" I bobbed my head slightly. It was really all I could manage. "I hope there is something left for the latecomers to eat and drink!"  
"There's tea…and…" I was faltering. Everyone else just demanded what they wanted.  
"What's that? Tea! No thank you! A little red wine, I think for me."  
"And for me," said an important looking dwarf.  
Gandalf had unleashed a corked bottle and out came requests for jam, tarts, pies, cheese, salad, cakes, ale, coffee, eggs, chicken, and pickles.

I left for the kitchen, immensely frustrated. These dwarves were going to eat Bilbo out of house and home. I stamped my foot. "Confound those dwarves!" I said, rummaging for dishes. "Why don't they come and help?" There was a noise behind me; I turned to see Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili standing by the door. My cheeks flushed and the dwarves got to work, grabbing some small tables and the trays I had set out. I grabbed another tray and set it on a table in the dining room.  
Bilbo sat near the fire and ate. I, however, was more than content to sit in a corner with a cup of tea. I needed it. I was exhausted.

The dwarves and Gandalf talked for a good while. I wondered what brought so many dwarves to the Shire, more specifically, Bag End. Soon the dwarves pushed back their chairs, signaling that they were done. I got up and started to clear away dishes. I had started for the kitchen when a thought occurred to me and I turned around to face the group. "I suppose you're all staying for supper?" I had no idea how they could eat any more though. Besides, it was already 6:45.  
A couple of the dwarves looked up at me, surprised. It was the first time they had really heard me speak. "Of course!" said the important dwarf. He was the only one who didn't look like any other dwarves, so I assumed he was Thorin. "And after. We shan't get though the business till late, and we must have some music first. Now to clear up!

Before I could groan at the prospect of cooking for all of these dwarves, every dwarf but Thorin was up and clearing away dishes. I nearly fainted. The kitchen was my domain and I hated when people messed in there. I followed them into the kitchen, trying to keep track of everything. I was soon swept into the dinging room again and Thorin called for the dwarves to fetch their instruments. The twins had brought fiddles; Dori, Nori, and Ori had flutes; Bombur had brought a drum; Bifur and Bofur produced clarinets. Dwalin and Balin had viols as large as they were and Thorin had a magnificent harp. I was about to head back into the kitchen, when Thorin struck his harp and I was captivated. I sank to the ground and listened. The fire flickered as the dwarves started to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden horde  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountains smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!_

That song was extraordinary. I had heard nothing like that in all my life, and I had been around for awhile. The words were simple, but combined with the tune they played, it was amazing. It raised feelings in me that I hadn't felt in twelve years. I longed to see mountains again, to see my home, and strangely enough, I had an urge to reclaim the lost gold for the dwarves. That was a new sensation. I looked at Bilbo and he seemed to have a longing similar to mine. He shook his head to clear his mind and got up.  
The music stopped.  
"Where are you going?" said Thorin.  
"What about a little light?" Bilbo was a little nervous about being caught.  
The dwarves all started talking at once, saying that the dark was appropriate for the business at hand. That had to mean adventure!  
Bilbo quickly agreed and sat down, making a bit of noise.  
"Hush!" Gandalf scolded. "Let Thorin speak!"

Thorin struck me as an important dwarf who would have some more information on this adventure. He took a breath.  
"Gandalf, dwarves and Mr. Baggins! We are met together in the house of out friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit – may the hair on his toes never fall out! all praise to his wine and ale! –" He paused for a moment, then continued.  
"We are met to discuss our plans, our ways, means, policy, and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our long journey, a journey from which some us, or perhaps all of us (except our friend and counselor, the ingenious wizard Gandalf) may never return. It is a solemn moment. Our object is, I take it, well known to us all. To the estimable Mr. Baggins, and perhaps to one or two of the younger dwarves (I think I should be right in naming Kili and Fili, for instance), the exact situation at the moment may require a little brief explanation –" I think Thorin would have continued for a lot longer, except Bilbo fainted. I was pretty sure it was the whole "may never return" thing.

Two dwarves picked up Bilbo and I led them to the parlor and had them lay him on the sofa. I set a small glass of brandy on the table near him and started to do some serious thinking.


	3. Adventure Calls!

**Adventure Calls!!**

From what I discerned by listening Thorin's speech and using my sixth sense, the dwarves and Gandalf were going on an adventure somewhere and Bilbo was going, like it or not. Since Bilbo was going, I was too. If I didn't and all of these men set out, disaster was sure to strike. Judging by the song, the dwarves were probably going to go get their gold from the dragon. Joy.

I grabbed a pack and headed to Bilbo's room. I then proceeded to pack the necessities: change of clothes, handkerchief, socks, blanket, etc. I then headed to my room and did the same for me. I had a different pack though. It was strong, and light. That would be important as we crossed Middle-Earth.

I headed to kitchen next and stocked a pack up. I needed stuff that wouldn't really spoil, so I ended up packing mainly biscuits. I would be thanked when there was nothing else to eat. A thought occurred to me as I packed some other non-perishables. Dwarves didn't live anywhere near the Shire or it's surrounding areas. If I remembered my geography correctly, we would be crossing mountains. I ran and packed some more blankets. I also set our cloaks by the door.

I returned to the pantry. I figured it wouldn't kill me to bring some vegetables and dried meat. The vegetables would be good while they were fresh. I also grabbed some utensils and bowls and stuffed them in the bag. I also grabbed some pots and tied them to the outside of the pack. I heard more talking in the dining room and I figured Bilbo was up. We had had a late, and rather large, tea so I didn't think dinner was called for. It was almost 9. I finished packing and walked to my room. I got into my nightgown and sank into a grateful slumber, with the thought of making an enormous breakfast for all of these people tomorrow on my mind.


	4. Roast Mutton part 1

**Roast Mutton part 1**

I woke up the next morning a lot later than usual, at about 10:30. I had had an exhausting day. I had earned a little extra sleep. I remembered that we would be leaving today, so I slipped into a brown skirt, white shirt, and forest green vest. I evaluated myself in the mirror. I thought the outfit looked fine, but for a hobbit it was dull and depressing, so I figured I'd better add some color. I grabbed a pink ribbon and tied my golden locks back.

I finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen at 10:50 or so. It was a little messy, but Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. He would be having or fixing elevensies by now.

I walked into the dining room to see if he was in there. He wasn't, but there was a note, which read:

**"Thorin and Company to Burglar Bilbo greeting! For your hospitality our sincerest thanks, and for your offer of professional assistance our grateful acceptance. Terms: cash on delivery, up to and not exceeding one fourteenth of total profits (if any); and all traveling expenses guaranteed in any event; funeral expenses to be defrayed by us or our representatives, if occasion arises and the matter is not otherwise arranged for.**

** "Thinking it unnecessary to disturb you esteemed repose, we have proceeded in advance to make requisite preparations, and shall await your respected person at the Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, at 11 a.m. sharp. Trusting that you will be **_**punctual,**_

__** "We have the honor to remain**

** "Yours deeply**

** "Thorin & Co."**

I glanced at the clock. It was 10:53. I was going to have to run. I grabbed my pack, as it was the strongest and emptiest, and put the other packs inside. I put on my cloak, grabbed Bilbo's cloak, slung on the packs and burst out of Bag End.

My feet pounded against the dirt road. I loved the feeling of packed earth on my feet. My packs were relatively light and I thrust myself forward. I was a fast runner and I was grateful for that gift, as I was pressed for time.

I finally made it to the Green Dragon. When I arrived there were several ponies with short riders on them. Not hobbit in his right mind would get on a pony, so those had to be the dwarves. I hurried over to see Bilbo on a pony and Dwalin giving him a hood and cloak.

"Wait!!" I called. Surprisingly, they did wait. "Here," I gasped, handing Bilbo his pack. "There's…a cloak for you…. in there."

"Thank you, Dessa. But what are you doing here?"

"Coming with you…. of course." I was still out of breath. Just cause I was a fast runner, doesn't mean I didn't run out of breath, unfortunately.

"This isn't going to be a walk through the Shire, Erudessa. This will be dangerous." That was Gandalf, the pessimist.

"I know and I'm still coming. It's not like I've never been in danger before." I started walking. There was no pony for me, as I was not expected, so I was going to have to walk. "You'll thank me later." They all started following me, with a couple of dwarves muttering about me under their breath. I smirked slightly. This was going to be fun.


	5. The Road Goes Ever, Ever On

**The Road Goes Ever, Ever On**

The days dragged on. Lunch was always short and as soon as it was over, we were on the road again. It was getting late, perhaps five or six, and I hadn't had a bite to eat since noon. I was getting hungry. Food burns off fast when you walk all day, every day. I wondered how I was going to convince everyone that it was time to stop for the night. We were currently crossing a glen, with a forest on the left side. It would be a nice place to stay. We had left the Shire a while ago and I had to readjust myself to sleeping on the ground. I had never liked it and I never will.

I developed my plot to stop the troop quickly. I collapsed on the ground. I figured that with fourteen companions, someone, _anyone_, was bound to notice. I was right.

Fili came over, leaving his conversation with Kili. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. But I am not taking another step. I am tired and I am hungry. We are stopping here."

The rest of Thorin & Company had stopped. I instantly started giving orders. It was what I did best. "Two of you go make yourselves useful and see if you can find some game. The rest of you start getting firewood." They were a little bewildered, but most of them obeyed.

I slung my pack off and looked at out supplies. The dwarves had brought some stuff, but there were sixteen people that needed fed. We needed to find a place to restock and the sooner the better. We were about a week's journey from my home, which was the nearest place to restock. I could only hope we would last till then.

Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Ori, and Nori showed up with a good bit of wood. Fili, Kili, and Thorin arrived a couple of minutes later with a deer and a couple of rabbits. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to skin them yet," Kili apologized.

"It's fine. I don't mind helping." I pulled a knife out of my pack and began skinning a rabbit. I noticed a couple of pairs of eyes bulged. I allowed myself a small smirk. These guys had no idea what I could do.

I untied a pot from the food pack. I then began to dice up the meat from the rabbit and put it in the pot. "Bilbo, can you get some water from that stream over there?" I handed him another pot to put the water in. He nodded and left. I began to dice the rabbit and drop the pieces in a big pot. Oin and Gloin were starting to build the fire, so I hurried up.

Bilbo came back with the water and I dumped it into the pot and added a few various herbs to the mix, before setting it on the fire. I had about a half-hour till the stew was done. I glanced at Thorin. "I've yet to cook anything that big, so I'll let you dwarves handle that." They were a little shocked at my easy talk with someone who was so important in their eyes, but began work on it. I found a stick and began to scratch on the dirt absently.

"What is that?" I looked up at Bilbo, who was a little confused at my writing. _Il sila na lu govaded_ was what I had written, but in a curving, flowing script.

"A phrase. It says, 'A start shines on the time of our meeting.'"

"Pretty fancy writing."

"I know. I was bored." He shrugged and left and I resumed my scratching.

Soon enough, the food was ready and we all ate. As the one and only female, the dishes fell to me. That meant I had to lug them to the stream, wash them, and lug them all the way back to our camp. By that time, everyone was ready for bed. I sighed and unrolled my blankets to lie on and covered myself with my cloak. I wasn't too far from home and I couldn't wait to get there.


	6. Roast Mutton part 2

**Roast Mutton part 2**

We continued walking for the rest of the week. Towards mid-evening at the end of the week, after eating a walking dinner of some bread, I noticed that Gandalf was walking faster than the dwarves. I wasn't sure why, until I saw where we were. We weren't more than 3 days away from my home! I lengthened my strider and started walking with Gandalf.

"Ready to be home, Dessa?" Gandalf asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

I smiled. "Yes! I miss my parents and Erulissë. It's been so long since I've seen them."

"Then why did you decide to stay in Hobbiton a while if you knew you would miss them so badly?" He had lit his pipe and his eyes had a serious look in them.

"Hobbits have always fascinated me, even when I was child. It is said that you learn best from experience. I went to learn more about these interesting people, but I haven't had a chance to leave. You gave my first chance to escape."

He chuckled. "Happy to be of service!"

I grinned.

We walked in silence for a while. The sky grew dark, yet we continued walking. I eagerly drank in the sites of the land near my home.

Gandalf and I stopped abruptly. Two white horses stood in front of us. They must have been going the same way we were, and pulled in front of us. I had seen no horses ahead of us. I looked up at the horses' riders and saw two familiar faces. I nodded my head in respect. "Lord Glorfindel. Lord Erestor."

They looked at me with curiosity. Comprehension dawned on Erestor's face. "Lady Erudessa?" I nodded and he smiled. "It's so good to see you! Erulissë has not been content with occasional letters."

I grinned back. "I can see that happening."

Gandalf cut in. "What are you doing so far from Imladris?"

"We were to perform a short mission for Lord Elrond, but we found we must return to Imladris," Glorfindel explained.

"Might I ask why?" Gandalf asked.

"Three trolls have come down from the mountain and have settled here. You must hurry away from here, Mithrandir! They will eat whatever meat they can get their hands on!" Erestor spoke urgently. "Fly!"

We nodded and they galloped off. A sense of longing filled my heart. I wished I had a horse too, so that I could gallop home as fast as my horse would take me. Gandalf and I turned around to be met with a dreadful sight. The dwarves and Bilbo were nowhere in view, and in the distance, the light of a fire could be seen.

Gandalf and I looked at each other and started running toward the fire. I could only hope we weren't too late.


	7. Roast Mutton part 3

Roast Mutton Part 3

Gandalf and I reached the firelight and hid in some bushes. Sure enough, three trolls sat around the fire. But worst of all were the thirteen bags laying around the fire. Legs hung out of each bag. I recognized them as the dwarves. Gandalf and I looked at each other, both of us thinking the same thing. Where's Bilbo?

We turned our attention back to the fire. The trolls had agreed to roast the dwarves now, and eat them later. We had to save them, but I didn't know what to do. I started racking my brain for ideas.

We learned a couple of things from hearing the troll's ague. One: Their names were Bert, William (or Bill), and Tom. Two: They were slower than most trolls; which says a lot, because trolls aren't the brightest creatures in Arda.

Tom started to move the dwarves. They had finalized the argument and were starting to take action. The situation was getting worse.

"No use roasting 'em now, it'd take all night." None of the trolls had spoken, but the voice sounded like a troll. Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor said there were only three trolls. Were they mistaken? I whipped my head around to look at Gandalf. He winked at me. He must have spoken! He must be trying to confuse the trolls to buy use some time! If we could delay them till dawn, which was soon, we would all be safe.

I turned my attention back to the trolls and the dwarves, carefully making sure my long mahogany hair didn't disturb the bushes and give us away.

"Don't start the argument all over again, Bill," Bert said. "Or it will take all night." Bert must have thought William had spoken.

"Who's a-arguing?" replied William. He probably assumed Bert was talking.

"You are," Bert stated.

"You're a liar," William responded.

They began arguing again. Eventually they decided to mince the dwarves, than boil them. They got out a big black pot and some knives.

"No good boiling 'em!" Gandalf said in a troll's voice. "We ain't got no water, and it's a long way to the well and all."

"Shut up or we'll never have done," said Bill.

"And yer can fetch the water yerself, if yer say any more," added Bert. He and Bill must have thought Tom had spoken.

"Shut up yerself!" yelled Tom to Bill. "Who's arguing but you, I'd like to know." I suppressed a chuckle. This was somewhat funny. Tom had thought Bill was talking.

They argued yet again. Eventually, they decided to squash the dwarves, and boil them next time they got dwarves. My heart was racing. They were dead serious this time, I had no idea if Gandalf's scam would work. The trolls wouldn't be easily swayed out of this plan.

"Who shall we sit on first?" Gandalf asked, mimicking the trolls.

"Better sit on the last fellow first," Bert muttered darkly. He must have a bone to pick with the 'last fellow," whichever unfortunate dwarf that was.

"Don't talk to yerself!" Tom said. "But if you wants to sit on the last one, sit on him. Which is he?"

"The one with the yellow stockings," Bert replied.

"Nonsense, the one with the grey stockings," Gandalf said, imitating the troll Bill.

"I made sure it was yellow," Bert said.

"Yellow it was," Bill replied.

"Then what did you say it was grey for?" Bert was confused.

"I never did. Tom said it," said Bill.

"That I never did, it was you!" Tom accused Bill.

"Two to one, so shut yer mouth," Bert declared.

"Who are you a-talkin' to?" Bill asked. These trolls were really thick.

"Now, stop it!" Tom said. "The night's gettin' on, and dawn comes early. Let's get on with it!"

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" Gandalf said in his normal voice. Just at that moment, the sun peeked out from behind the hill. I remembered that if trolls do no return to their mountain or other hiding place before dawn, they become stone. Gandalf's plan had been to stall the troll's till dawn, knowing that would save our captured friends. "Excellent!" he cried. He walked to a thorn-bush, grabbed Bilbo, and lifted him down. I hadn't even seen the poor hobbit. I ran over and bent down to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "More or less."

I smiled. "Come, we better get these dwarves free."

He nodded again, and the three of us began letting the dwarves out of their sacks. They weren't very happy, to say the least. As we freed them, I made my way around one of the trolls and noticed his choice in clothing attire. _Nice skirt_, I smirked to myself.

Once they were all out, we sat down and Bilbo told us what happened. They had seen a fire and Bilbo was sent to check it out. He saw the trolls, and decided to pick their pockets. Trolls were known for having pockets full of useful stuff. He was caught and was being interrogated by the trolls when Balin came looking for him. The trolls got distracted capturing dwarves and Bilbo was able to get out of harm's way. Bilbo had to tell his story once more before the dwarves were satisfied.

"Silly time to go practicing pinching and pocket-picking, when all we wanted was some fire and food!" exclaimed Bombur.

"And that's exactly what you wouldn't have got off these fellows without a struggle, in any case," Gandalf said. "Anyhow, you are wasting time now. Don't you realize that the trolls must have a cave or hold somewhere near here to hide from the sun! We must look into it!"

We looked around and soon found a cave. It was locked, but Bilbo produced the key, saying he had found it on the ground.

We entered the cave and found many things, including swords. Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf each took a blade, though Bilbo's was more of a knife. Gandalf examined them. "These look like good blades," he proclaimed. "They were not made by any troll, nor by any smith among men in these parts and days. These are strange runes. Dessa, can you read them?"

I went over and looked at the blade Gandalf offered me. "It looks like Elvish, but I can't read it. Lord Elrond probably can, though."

He nodded. "We shall give it to him when we arrive in Rivendell."

"Let's get out of the horrible smell!" said Fili. We carried out the money, food, and ale we had found in the cave.

As soon as we were outside we rounded up the ponies and then ate 'til we thought we might explode. We then slept, and when we awoke, we buried the gold and Gandalf put spells on it, in case we would ever come back and claim it. Bilbo, the dwarves, and Gandalf mounted up and we continued on.

"Where did you two go to, if I may ask?" Thorin questioned Gandalf. Thorin wasn't partial to me. I think he was mad that I just showed up on his quest without really asking to come along.

"To look ahead," Gandalf replied.

"And what brought you both back in the nick of time?"

"Looking behind."

"Exactly! But could you be more plain?"

"We went on to spy on our road. It will soon become dangerous and difficult. Also, we were anxious about replenishing our small stock of provisions. We had not gone far, however, when we met a couple of friends from Rivendell."

My heart thumped at that name. I had a sudden urge to get home. Now.

"Where's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Don't interrupt!" Gandalf said. "You will get there in a couple of days now, if we're lucky, and find out all about it. As I was saying, we met two of Elrond's people. They were hurrying along for fear of the trolls. It was they who told us that three trolls had come down from the mountains and settled in the woods not far from the road. They had frightened everyone away from the district, and they waylaid strangers.

"I immediately had a feeling that we were wanted back. Looking behind, we saw a fire in the distance and headed toward it. So now you know. Please be more careful next time, or we shall never get anywhere!"

"Thank you!" Thorin said.


End file.
